


Nectar of the Gods

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Time, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite seduces the innocent Persephone at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nectar of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII. Prompt: Greek Mythology, Aphrodite/Persephone, bloom, nectar, golden. Thanks to Amber for Beta!

It was a lush party filled with overflowing cups. All around Persephone the Gods reclined in their splendor, gossiping and idly chattering; she hung back, afraid to bring herself forth and make herself known among the Gods.

Dite called her forth. It was always laughing, smiling Dite, who felt the need to draw her from her shyness and from under the shell Demeter had built around her. That morning Demeter was far away at a harvest festival being held in her name, and there would be no chance that word would get back to her about what had transpired this evening.

“Come, come child,” Dite said, smiling, holding a goblet of pure amber liquor. Persephone approached with caution; everyone knew of Aphrodite’s incredible jealous, as well as her incredible erotic gifts. When Dite bent forward to kiss her, Persephone simply did as the woman bade rather than risk death. Dite’s mouth was sweeter than ambrosia, hotter than a wellspring of boiling water; Persephone fell into it with a moan, and onto the divan that Dite had arranged for them both.

Dite molded breasts with her soft hands; she teases across the nipple, hardly brushing, making Persephone cry out and writhe desperately.

“Sip of my ambrosia,” Dite requested, holding forth a chalice. Persephone did, but Dite did not simply spill the liquid in the girl’s mouth, but dribbled it down her neck, licking it from her satin skin and slowly sliding down toward her breasts. Oh, the time she spent lavishing attention on not only the tips but by kissing around and around the velvet of her areolas and down to the sloping undersides. She rubbed her face against that silky skin and purred.

Dite chuckled while Persephone wrothe, nibbling golden thighs, biting at her toes. “Ahh, sweet child. You know your power now.”

Persephone could barely concentrate, even with the approving chuckle of the other gods. She was aware of them toasting her in her feverish delirium. “Ahh, please!” she begged.

There were soft chuckles, the loudest of all Dite’s. She kissed her mons venerius, the little mountain that carried her name. “You have learned to bow to your Goddess. Now you shall have your reward.”

Persephone gasped as Dite poured the goblet of wine over her sex. Using her entire tongue against her labia, Dite parted the outer lips to feast upon the soft, sweet pink treat within.

Persephone made a sound of great frustration, sobbing wildly and yanking on Dite’s hair; the older woman pinned her down and fiercely savaged her sex with her tongue, laving her clitoris, treating it as if it were the sweetest piece of candied fig, the ripest sugared date. Persephone tossed against the blankets, until Dite’s hands at her breasts pinned her down.

“Mmmmm,” she sighed. Pesephone balanced on the knife-edge of pleasure and, with a great sob, tumbled off. Dite surfaced with a grin.

“Nectar of the gods,” she declared, and bent forward to kiss her.


End file.
